Harry Potter my way
by Ayr
Summary: Years ago I use to imagine this about Harry Potter in which Hermione is actuly this famous actress/singer in the wizerding world aswell as Voldomorts daughter whom he has been seraching for, and "Hermione Granger" is just an act. i've changed the song"
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! We're gonna be late for class!" Hermione said as she grabed her bag off the seat beside her and quickly left the great hall.

"Who wants to go to potions anyway." Ron said whiel he reluctately lifed his books and followed Hermione with Harry.

000000000000000

"Today you will be demonstrateing a truth potion, you will do this in complete silence. No partners. You have ten minutes." Professor Snape growled at the class.

Hermione sighed gently to herself. Poor Ron and Harry, they probably wouldn't have a clue on what to do. Harry, she smiled to herself at the thought of him. They were best friends but she coudlnt stop herslef thinking about him. She had never realised before, but he is everything she ever wanted in a guy. If only he saw her in that way. But he doesn't.

She pushed the thought of Harry out of her mind, she needed to constiontrate.

000000000000000

"Now in alfabectical order you will drink the potion. You better hope you got it right. A unsecsessful potion will recieve not only the consquences of the potion but also a weeks worth of detention with me and my potion cuboard."

Hermione hand was raised striaght into the air.

"Professor do we have to drink the potion?"

"10 points off Gryfindor for talking without spoken to Miss Granger. And now you will get the honour of going first."

"But Professor. I really can't, isn't there any other way??"

"Got something to hide Miss Granger?" Snape snarled at her.

"No."

"Good, then you won't have a problem with drinking your portion. Unless of course you want to FAIL portions this year Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Then stop wasteing my time Miss Granger and drink it!" Snape hands were on her desk by this point. She gulped. Biteing her lip it didn't seem she had a choice.

With a shaken hand she lifted up the bottle of the potion and slowly drank it.

"The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me"

Her classmates began to talk to their neighbours about her voice.

"By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different"

She put her hands up to cover her face and as she lifted them over the top of her head and down everything began to change about her. She was like an image of perfection. Her hair changed into smooth straight waist length blonde, big black eye lashes, blue eyes, clear skin, and then her body changed into silm and curves and toned. Her facial features became more prettier too. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp in shock of who it was.

"Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me"

She looked around her. Her life was over. Everyone knew. And with that thought, she fainted.

AN/ I changed the song, i found that one went alot better with it, obviosuly none of the songs in this sotry are mine. anyways, if you want me to update, then your gonna have to push me abit more, i get stuck for ideas easily.

Mel

xox


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyelashes battered a few times as she slowly began to awake finding herself in the Hospital wing lying on a bed tucked in the covers. Harry and Ron were both at her bed, Ron sitting on the bedside chair and Harry was at her feet.

"Hermione? What happened to you?" Harry was the first to speak, Ron still seemed to be in shock of the entire thing.

A feeling of dread washed over her.

She began to sit up in bed.

"I..." She couldnt seem to find the words.

"Who are you?" Ron suddenly spoke.

"I would have thought that much was obvious Ronald." She said looking down.

"I dont understand." Harry said.

She trailed her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"I didnt wanna be famous, I didnt want to always be a celebrity"

It was coming up inside her again, and she couldnt contorl it.

"You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds"

"Sorry," She apolisgised ot the both of them,

"I have no contorl over it, it just comes out depending on how i feel, its how i make my music."

"But you've never done it before" Ron stated.

" I know but thats because it only happens whne im in my true form. Without the appearence posions. I cant beleive this, now teh entire wizardign world will know, i'll never have a normal life again!"

AN/ okay, im seriously stuck for ideas now, its so much harder writeing down what you imagined, into a story. please please review. help me out

Mel

xox


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I have to go," She began to get up of the bed and started straighting her uniform.

"Where are you going?" Ron stated.

"Look I just have to get out of here," By now she was heading out the door and Harry and Ron could only stare after her.

***

Dumbledoore peered over his crescent shaped glasses, a semi smirk creeping onto his face.

"Good afternoon Miss Riddle, I heard about your little..show.." He trailed off.

"Professor, what am I going to do? He'll know where to find me now." Hermione said.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledoore offered,holding out his hand clucthing a bag of sweets.

"Professor, please." She replied.

"No need to worry Miss Riddle, as long as you remain at Hogwarts you shall be safe, that I assure you. Now I assume you have no other prssing matters to consult me about?" He peered over his glasses,raising his left eyebrow.

"No Professor," She answered.

"Good, then I shall look forward to seeing you at diner." He stated.

"Yes Professor," And with that she turned to leave.

***

She made her way through the portrait door. Inside stares and whispers crowed the room so much that she never even noticed Harry and Ron waiting by the girls dormitory stairs for her.

"Where have you been?" Ron impatiantly said.

"We were worried," Harry said.

She now glanced up at them and said "Look I have to go somewhere, I need some time to think, ok?" And with that she ran quickly up the girls stairs to her room.

Once she got inside the room she made her way over to her truck at the bottom of her bed, placing her index finger over the lock she said "Harmony Josaline Riddle"

At once a bright white light engulfed the truck and it suddenly became pink with silver hinges and the initials H.J.R inscribed large on the front and top of it. Opening the lid and pulling out all the compartments she found the perfect outfit shoes and sun glasses she needed for where she was going.

Diagon Alley for much needed retail therapy.

***

The crowds and cameras cramed around her and her body guards was usual, she had come to be comfortable with it, it was her life. Being the most famous witch in the wizards world brought this kind of publicity.

"You ready?  
Woo!  
Here we go!

Life is just a party,  
so come as you are.  
Dress it up  
or dress it down.  
Don't forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous!  
This style'scontageous

Everyone can rock out  
like a  
Superstar!

Let's get crazy!  
Get up and dance.  
Take a swing,  
Do your thing!  
It's worth taking  
A chance.  
Let's get crazy!  
Yah, just kick up your heels.  
All this sound,  
Time to shout  
Always keepin' it real.  
Let's get crazy!  
Our songs, our style,  
Our hair, our smile.  
Our laughs, our hearts,  
Our grace,our smarts

You see me  
on the cover of a  
magazine  
(Remember!)  
Things are always different  
than the way that  
they seem.  
It's an invitation  
to every nation.  
Meet me on the dance floor  
and we'll make the scene.

Turn the music up loud.  
Now's your time  
to unwind.  
Throw yourself  
in the crowd.  
let's get crazy!

***

Entering the Gryiffindors common room with her multitude of shopping bags she crossed the room, she tilted her head,tipping her sunglasses down her nose as she noticed that the common room was completely empty except for one person..

"Harry?.. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at dinner?" She asked.

"Im not really hungry," He replied.

"Oh,"

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Umm, sure" She said.

He turned his body to face her more.

"Look I don't really understand any of this, Why did you pretend to be our friend? Why did you lie to me?"

She kneeled down on the floor beside his chair.

"Harry i never pretended to be your friend, i wanted you to be my friend because you wanted to, not because of who i am." She said softly to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are a like in so many ways Harry. Apart of me has always wanted a normal life. I had to do what I done because of so many different reasons Harry. I didn't want my secret to be revealed. I never wanted you to hate me Harry," She said.

"Why would I hate you Hermione?" He asked.

"Because, my real name, is Harmony Josaline Riddle.." She trailed off.

He twisted his eyebrows in confusion. "Harmony Josaline.. Riddle?? What does this mean,?"

"Voldemort is my father Harry,.."

AN/ Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait, i can be very uninspirired to write, so if you do want me to continue, tell me what you think, and review, it really helps me, thanks, mel


	4. Chapter 4

"What? How can Voldemort be your father Hermione? You're muggle born remember," Harry seemed to gasp out.

She closed her eyes gently.

"I never wanted you to find out this way, I have never been a muggle born, the truth is I am the daughter of Josaline and Tom Riddle, my father wasn't always bad, not while he was at school where he met my mother. They married and my mother found out she was pregnant with me when my father started to dabble with the dark arts, he became out of control Harry and that's when my mother left. She sought help from Professor Dumbledoor, she was afraid for my safety and her own. She didn't want me to end up like him. She didn't want me to be any part of his dark world. All I know about her and him is from what Dumbledoor has told me, she died giving birth to me and I know that he has searched for me ever since. I was placed with muggles to conceal my identity. But now he will know. I know that everything that has happened today will be in every wizard newspaper."

"But why the appearance changing potions Hermione?" Harry asked looking up at her.

She flicked her gaze back towards him. "They say I'm like her, I am just as she was, I know he knows of my existence, especially because of the voice, I got it from her. I got everything from her, her looks, her voice, and the publicity. Everything that once was hers is mine."

She got up of her position on the floor. "Let me show you something. One minute,"

She quickly made her way upstairs and came back down with an antique silver photo frame holding a moving picture of a young couple obviously in love. Harry gazed at the photo. The couple were wrapped in each other's arm and shared a passionate kiss and smiled repeatedly.

"She looks just like you, well not how you were but how you are now, that is."

Hermione smiled "I know, that's why I had to change everything, so that he wouldn't recognise me, after all that he has done I never wanted anything to do with him. I can't stop the publicity thing or the constant singing; I guess that's why she named me Harmony, because of my voice." Hermione sat down beside Harry on the old red sofa that was placed in front of the fire place, the fire was crackling and giving off warmth towards their direction.

Harry reached out for her hand beside him and he half smiled up at her,

"You really are more alike me than I thought" and then he pulled her into a loose hug.

"I don't know but

I think I maybe

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you"

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you" She pulled back suddenly realising what she had just sung to him, her eyes agape as well as his. She was speechless for once and so was he.

"I..I ..I'm so sorry Harry, I duno what to say!" She covered her mouth with her hand. She jumped up quickly of the sofa.

"I should go…" She stated.

"Hermione wait!" He shot up of the sofa with his arm outstretched in her direction.

She kept facing the opposite direction and her head remained low. "You don't need to Harry.." She began but he cut her off.

"Did you mean that?...Hermione please look at me…Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

She slowly spun around to face him.

"Everything I sing comes from the heart. I can't lie when I sing Harry. You heard the truth, and to be honest I have felt this way for a very long time." She was now looking at him anxiously.

He let his arm drop to his side. "Your my best friend. You know me better than anyone else, your incredibly smart and loyal and pretty, in both appearances. I never thought you would have seen me like that, I thought you maybe only felt sorry for me or something." He said to her.

She let out a much needed breath which she had been unconsciously holding since he began to talk. She took a step closer to him and he repeated the action.

"You mean that?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes." He whispered.

Before ether of them noticed they were being held in each other's arms, breathing in each other scents.

AN- Sorry for an incredible wait, hope ou enjoyed the chapter, please review! Mel


End file.
